


i just want to see pink-lemonade skies

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbianism, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: This is from Sep 26th, 2017





	i just want to see pink-lemonade skies

i just want to see pink-lemonade skies

and kiss girls in the sunlight

or beneath the moonlight’s watchful gaze

under the streetlights, where the world is cold and windy

gravel, sand, dust, and wildflowers among the cracked asphalt

gas stations’ neon lights, where the air smells like plastic and rubber

telephone polls slick with algae and covered with scraps and staples

I want to see the milky way

i want to see the colors out there

i want to see more than the 2 stars i’ve grown with

and the foggy glow of the moon behind our salted skies

and I want someone to tell me I can

I just want a hand to hold

and a mitten to keep it warm

some days I gaze into the mirror

sometimes I want to caress what I see

maybe one day I will start bringing a mirror

everywhere

so i’m never alone again

and i will always be able to kiss a girl

as long as we’re alone

or in the dark


End file.
